


Consecration

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Altar Sex, Community: femslash_kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Sex, Strap-Ons, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Lara Croft, Countess of Abbingdon, and Diana, Princess of Themyscira, had met under inauspicious circumstances, both seeking the same treasure in an abandoned crypt.  However, they quickly warmed to one another, and began to depend on one another during their particular adventures.  In a certain expedition to a forgotten temple of Aphrodite, a ritual is needed to dispel the corruption plaguing the ruins.  Neither Lara or Diana have any objections with regard to what that ritual entails.





	Consecration

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to this anonymous prompt:  
> [Crossover Wonder Woman/Tomb Raider: Wonder Woman/Lara Croft, strength kink, strap-on](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/23893.html?thread=3376469#cmt3376469)

They first time that Lara Croft, Countess of Abbingdon, met Diana, Princess of Themyscira, was inauspicious.  It was in a forgotten little corner of Crete; ancient ruins a stone’s throw away from some  of the busiest tourist locales in Greece.  They’d both been searching for the same thing, a small amulet that represented a fascinating piece of antiquity to Lara and a family heirloom to Diana.  That put them at loggerheads.  A third party, a certain businessman who also had an interest in artefacts, had shown up shortly thereafter.  Fighting them off had given Lara and Diana common ground.

The next time they met, Diana had appeared at Croft Manor.  She needed assistance; there was trouble involving certain set of Mayan iconography, and while Diana’s Ancient Greek was flawless, she wasn’t quite up on Mesoamerican languages.  She wanted a translation, so that she could go off to save the world.  Lara agreed to translate, at the price of being allowed to join the expedition.  What followed was a trip to a gorgeous Mayan pyramid and an exhilarating battle against a god with no face.

When Lara traveled to the Louvre to attend an exhibition of relics allegedly tied to Atlantis, she recognized the statuesque curator.  The long red dress was a far cry from the breastplate and pteruges, but she was striking nonetheless.  Separating from the bulk of the guests, Lara had handed over her father’s journal, including all his research about the sunken city; alongside an artefact she had found in her own excursions.  Diana’s surprise that Lara had been there was quite flattering.

They’d become frequent collaborators after that.  Lara was unused to the situation—she’d relied on others before, of course.  Zip to handle technology, Winston to hold down the fort and manage the day-to-day of her life, Carter Bell was quite adept when he wasn’t charging ahead without paying attention to warning signs, but Diana was different.  Unlike the others, the question wasn’t could they keep up with Lara, but whether Lara could keep up with Diana.

They’d been separated by a collapsing floor in this abandoned temple—from the quick read of the inscriptions she managed before things got frantic, the temple had been dedicated to Aphrodite.  But something had befouled it.  Previous seekers of the temple had died here, but their bodies stayed up as murderous monsters.

It was not that unusual, all things considered.

The vrykolakas shrieked as she jammed the heavy spear into its torso, pining it to the ground.  She’d emptied two magazines from each of her pistols into the thing and its cohorts, accomplishing little—it hurt the monsters but they did not fall.  Dodging their grasp, Lara had managed to maneuver them to a massive brazier and a well-placed grappling hook and some tugging later, and all but this one were on fire.  The undead might not have died from bullets, but they could not abide fire.  The last had been a frantic, desperate battle until she found the spear.

The spears were luckily iron, which had the effect of keeping the monster immobilized on the ground. Lara’s heart was racing and blood was pounding In her ears, as she approached the smoldering remnants of the fire, carefully picking up a still-burning piece of wood before dropping it on the still-flailing corpse.  It went up like it had been soaked in gasoline.

She double checked her pistols, and followed the sound of Greek cursing.  There were more here.  This temple had become defiled and the people who ventured here; pilgrims, robbers, people who just stumbled upon this forgotten temple to Aphrodite were killed and joined the ranks of the monstrous dead on this deserted island.

By the time she reached the sounds of the screams, it was almost over.  Diana struck the last of the creatures standing in the jaw, and it was sent flying.  Lara was still wired from all the adrenaline, sore from dodging on the rocky floor and few strikes from the vrykolakas that she hadn’t quite managed to dodge. 

Diana wasn’t even breathing hard, but grinning nonetheless.  Where Lara needed guns, fire, and a iron spear, Diana had done most of her work with her fists, although a few bore cuts obviously made by a xiphos—the one-handed sword tucked back into its scabbard.

 “Last one?” Lara asked, gesturing towards the still form of the Diana’s foe. 

She nodded as she walked over to the wall her shield had become embedded in and pulled it out—carefully, to avoid doing any more damage to the ancient, weathered tomb.  “It’s unfortunate we got separated.”

“Well, we’re both still in one piece, and they most certainly aren’t.”

“I would’ve liked to have seen you handle your share of our foes, Lady Croft” Diana replied. “You’re quite graceful in combat, almost like an Amazon yourself.”

Lara averted her eyes.  She was actually blushing.  “You’re no slouch yourself, Princess.”

Diana was awe-inspiring.  It wasn’t just that she was a demigoddess, Lara had faced Xolotl, and had seen Ra and Set battle firsthand.  Somewhere, buried under lava and stone, was the Goddess-Queen of Atlantis after Lara had gotten through with her.  The divine was worthy of respect, but that wasn’t the only reason Lara gravitated towards Diana.

“I found an altar while I was looking for you.” Lara said, gesturing over your shoulder.  “You said we needed to sanctify this place again after it had been defiled?”

Diana nodded and walked down the corridor.  They arrived in a room that had been in rough shape before Lara had fought a quartet of angry undead in it.  Luckily the large stone altar in the center appeared intact, and Diana seemed less upset and more impressed at the husks of the vrykolakas.

“How do you go about consecrating an altar to Aphrodite?” Lara asked.  She was the Goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality—sacrificing a bull _might_ work, but it almost seemed there were other appropriate rites.  When there was no answer, Lara turned and looked.

Diana was staring at the altar, almost like she was consciously choosing not to look at her companion.  In the dim light it was hard to pick up, but as Lara studied her face, she was sure Diana was blushing.  Lara took in a deep breath, feeling her own heartrate race.

“Consecrating the altar is going to be exactly what I think it is, won’t it?” Lara asked again, and Diana turned to face her.

“Yes.” Diana nodded.  Oh dear.  “Well, that is one way.  Perhaps if we put our heads together we could come up with some other ritual…” 

“Plan A sounds like a winner to me.” Lara said without thinking.  She’d be lying if she told herself that she hadn’t entertained the thought of advancing her relationship with Diana to a more than professional respect.  Something like this simplified the question of how to go about that.  “I mean it, I’m quite fine with that plan.”

“I knew going in it might be something we’d have to do, but I didn’t mean to drag you to Greece solely to…” Diana explained.

“Come to me now thus, Goddess, and release me From distress and pain; and all my distracted Heart would seek, do thou, once again fulfilling,             Still be my ally!”

Lara said it in English, rather than the original Greek, and only the last stanza.  The meaning was not lost to Diana though.  She nodded with a smile.

Lara dropped her pack to the ground, then her holsters and belt.  After kicking off her boots, she turned to look at Diana, who was perusing some clay boxes.  She reached into one and pulled out a long, golden cylinder, straps trailing off of one end.  An awfully phallic looking golden shaft.  Without removing her clothes, she stepped into the leather harness; the shaft poking through the leather pteruges.  She looked at Lara and smiled.  “Turn around, Lady Croft.”

Lara didn’t need to be told twice, placing her hands on the altar.  That lasted until Diana grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind Lara’s back.  “I’m going to bind you for this.  It’s important to the ritual.”

“You sure it’s not just for fun?”  Lara asked as the knot tightened around her wrist—enough to bind, but not too tight.  “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“I have done this before.” Diaana said, running a hand over Lara’s wrist.  “Do you mind?”

“Not at all; actually I’ve dreamed about this.” Lara hadn’t meant to say that; she meant to say something a little flip as the knot tightened around her wrist.  Diana had described the rope as the lasso of truth before, although Lara had never had occasion to see that before.

“Really, Lady Croft?  Tell me more.”  The knowing smile that Diana gave was gorgeous; and Lara made sure to mention that as she babbled like a giddy schoolgirl.  She was describing how she felt a _need_ between her legs when Diana reached around her and undid Lara’s fly, then pulled her pants down.

Lara bent forward over the altar.  Two strong hands on her hips and something cold pressing between her lips.  Lara trembled slightly, hands on the altar.

Diana shoved in, and Lara yelped as she was driven forward against the altar.  It was _cold_ , even if it was quickly warming inside of her.  There was a lengthy pause, Diana letting Lara get accustomed to the size, before pulling out.  Lara tensed as Diana thrust in again, hard.  The pace she picked was fast and tireless; each thrust was forceful, while Diana kept Lara still with her powerful grip. 

“Is this alright?  Want me to go slower?”

“Do that and I’ll be cross with you.  I can take it.”  Lara’s voice quavered as Diana maintained her pace while she answered.  This was good, very, very good.  “Is that a magic artefact, too?”

The thought had popped into her head and she just had to give voice to it.  Like her lasso, tiara, bracers, everything she was wearing.  She was unsurprised when Diana said “Maybe.”

Diana shifted her grasp, hooking her arms around Lara’s abdomen, peeling her shirt up.  The cold metal of those bracers on her stomach, the metal portions of Diana’s armor against her back, Diana’s lips against the back of her neck.  Her pace changed, no longer pulling all the way out, but she was driving in and out faster.  She was holding Lara up, her toes barely touching the floor.  Lara moaned and groaned held up only by Diana as the Amazon continued to fuck her.

She came with a wail that echoed against the stone walls.

As she came down, gasping, Lara was aware of Diana setting her down on the altar, cold stone making her shiver.  Her wrists were untied and Diana wrestled Lara’s shirt over her head and tossed it away, before retying her wrists above her head.  This was hardly the first time Lara had found herself bound on an altar, although unlike those times, she was in no rush to escape.

She spread her legs apart, and Diana clambered between them.  After lining the strapon against Lara again, Diana hooked Lara’s legs on either of her shoulders.  She then drove in all the way again.  The cry Lara let out was muffled by Diana’s mouth against hers.  Powerful hands stroked and groped her.

When Diana pulled her lips away, Lara muttered insensate, a stream of conscious rambling that she only was aware made Diana smile.  She was being driven insane as Diana kept driving in.  The second time she was driven over the edge, she actually blacked out.

When her senses returned, Diana was standing up, stepping out of the harness.  Her wrists were free, and she rolled over.  She reached out and grabbed the Amazon’s wrist, drawing her attention.  “C’mon, I feel obligated to return the favor. 

Diana smiled and stood at the side of the alter, lifting her skirt up and gently pulling Lara in close.  Lara dutifully licked and nipped and kissed, and the tiny quiver she managed to force out of the unflappable demigoddess was perhaps her crowning accomplishment.

Diana got back up on the altar, kneeling at Lara’s head and holding Lara against her.  The shakes and shudders that she managed to eke out of Diana increased, and two powerful hands ran through her hair.  This was the first time she’d ever heard Diana breath hard.  That was almost intoxicating—her effect on the demigoddess. 

Lara’s almost stopped entirely when Diana pulled a hand away and set it between Lara’s legs.  The princess’s fingers were magic too, apparently, as Lara tensed up.  Exhausted as she was, she managed to prop herself up and slide her own fingers into the Amazon.  That got a yelp.

They came together.

Next thing Lara knew, she was lying on her side, bare skin against her back, a powerful arm across her waist.  “So… did we…”

“The ritual is complete.” Diana propped herself up and kissed Lara’s cheek.  “Thank you.”

“Absolutely no need to thank me.”  Lara said. “This was quite a satisfying expedition.”

“That it was.”

“If you need any more altars consecrated, you know where to find me.”

“I do.” Diana’s hand found Lara’s, and their fingers intertwined.  “But perhaps we could do this again, no need to bring work into it.”

Lara smiled and shifted, resting her head against Diana’s shoulder.  She was exhausted, but she could scarcely wait to get home and get ready for the next time she and Diana met.  “That sounds like a plan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat inspired by a series of fantastic crossover fanart by the ever amazing Nebezial. I didn't hew strictly to the canon of Tomb Raider or the DCU (or any particular continuity of either), hopefully this worked for the requestor.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Difference Between Surviving and Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155058) by [UntenableFutureGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntenableFutureGoals/pseuds/UntenableFutureGoals)




End file.
